Je ne peux plus faire ça
by WhiteWolfWriter5
Summary: Bonjour bonjour ! Voila je publie ma première Fanfiction, pour cela j'ai choisit de le faire sur notre série Chicago PD. Elle concerne l'ensemble des personnages mais elle se centre sur LE (futur) couple de la série, Jay et Erin :) Voilà donc n'hesitez pas a me faire part de vos remarques, quelles soit positives ou negatives :D En esperant que vous apprecierez , bonne lecture !


**Chapitre 1**

« _De la tristesse au visage_ »

Aucun bruit. Tous étaient en rang, en uniforme, et en position de garde à vous pour rendre une dernière fois hommage à leur défunt ami.

L'enterrement de Jin, assassiner la veille, était aussi émouvant que celui de Jules l'ex partenaire d'Antonio.  
L'homme qui se tenait debout devant le cercueil dans lequel il reposait à présent faisait l'apologie de sa vie, ses exploits, ses réussites, tout y passait, ou presque.

Voight juste devant, avait ce regard, perçant, plongé sur cette énorme boite et sur le drapeau Américain soigneusement plier par dessus, il savait à quels jeux c'était livrer Jin, et il savait par dessus tout qui il était vraiment un traître. Non seulement envers lui, son patron, mais aussi envers ses coéquipiers.

Erin qui était juste à coté repensait aux événements de la vieille, Jin, Charlie … hier ne fut décidément pas une bonne journée pour l'équipe. Elle se tourna discrètement vers Jay, comme tout le monde il était naturellement triste, mais il y avait en lui, dans son regard quelque chose de plus profond encore, quelque chose de plus marqué et de plus dramatique, ce regard vide et perdu, Erin ne l'avait jamais vu sur lui.

Burgess, quand à elle avait vécu l'ascenseur émotionnelle, heureuse pendant sa nuit avec Ruzek, et sous le choc quelques heures plus tard après l'annonce de la mort de Jin, et même s'il n'était pas son partenaire, il n'en restait pas moins un coéquipier, un frère d'arme à sa manière.  
L'enterrement venait seulement de prendre fin, Voight et Antonio furent les premiers à partir, suivi d'Olinsky. Burgess attendait en réalité que Ruzek vienne vers elle, ce qu'il fit une fois Voight partit.

« - Salut … - annonça Ruzek, face à elle.

- Salut … - lui répondit elle, la tête légèrement incliné vers le bas. - Est ce que sa va

- Ouais je … je fais avec, même si c'est dur …

- Je comprends …

- Écoute il faut qu'on parle de la nuit der...

- Non. Non … pas maintenant – l'interrompit elle – c'est pas vraiment le moment donc attendons que les choses retombent et .. et on en reparlera – reprit l'officier de police, elle n'avait désormais plus la tête incliné vers le bas, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, elle lui faisait face, à lui, dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

- Ouais … ouais … tu as raison c'est pas le bon moment … euh … je vais y aller alors …

Ruzek lui fit un de ses sourires, ceux plutôt niais mais rempli de charme, ils utilisaient souvent quand une situation devenait inconfortable ou pesante.

- Yeap, mon service reprend dans pas longtemps donc... on se voit après .. »

Et elle lui rendit son sourire, faussement joyeux, l'enterrement de Jin ne lui avait pas donné envie de sourire du tout , à un moment elle avait même failli pleurer, mais Burgess ne voulait pas se montrer faible, elle devait encore prouver à tous qu'elle méritait largement sa place aux Renseignements. C'est ce qui lui faisait tenir le coup et ce qui la rendait plu forte de jours en jours, même si elle avait enfreint une des principales règles établit par Voight : pas de relation avec un membre de l'équipe.

Ils se séparèrent sur ce sourire.

Erin s'approcha quand à elle de Jay.

«- Hé.

- Lindsay ...

Erin brisa le silence qui commençait à s'installer.

- Comment tu gère ça ?

Jay la regarda, son regard bleu ciel, mais vitreux se posa sur celui de sa partenaire.

- Je le gère comme on a appris a gérer la mort d'un coéquipier – lui souffla il.

- Et est ce que c'est efficace ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler si sa ne va pas.

- Ouais je … tu sais c'est difficile pour tout le monde ici, on vient encore de perdre quelqu'un … mais je vais bien, je peux le supporter j'ai vu bien pire – lui répondit il, droit dans les yeux, sans émotion.

Erin acquiesça et fit la moue, elle doutait de la véracité des propos de son partenaire. Il lui mentait elle en était sûre, parce qu'elle le voyait il n'allait pas bien.

Mais pourquoi lui mentir alors? Elle qui c'était récemment ouverte à lui en lui confiant son douloureux passé, attendait un minimum de sincérité en retour, à ce moment même elle aurait voulut lui demander pourquoi, ce n'était juste pas le bon moment, pas encore.

- Vous avez apporté Sinon? - Reprit Jay.

- Eh bien … comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est facile pour personne, mais on ne peux pas se permettre de se laisser abattre, on a besoin de nous. Et on a egalement besoin d'être la les uns pour les autres …

- Ouais, tu as raison … sinon … je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer… tu veux que je te dépose ? Voight est déjà partit …

Erin remarqua que Jay évitait le sujet, peut-être n'avait il pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant, il était grand de tote façon et il n'avait sûrement pas besoin de ses conseils, lui qui avait déjà traversé tant, pensa elle.

- Non Kelly va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, mais merci quand même …

Jay la fixa et caressa alors son épaule tendrement, ce geste affectueux la fit tressallir. Tout deux se regardèrent profondément pendant quelques secondes, des secondes qui apparaissaient comme étant une éternité formant alors une situation qui, dépourvu de gestes et de mots, était très embarrassante.

D'accord alors on se voit au bureau dan ce cas … - lui dit il en souriant, brisant ce silence pesant.

Il ne laissa pas le temps a Erin de répondre et dans un volte-face, repartit.

Et elle le regarda s'éloigner, de la tristesse au visage.


End file.
